


Stand by me

by MatiRiver



Series: It's only the beginning [5]
Category: Men of the World (TV), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatiRiver/pseuds/MatiRiver
Summary: Эдди приезжает в город с новостями.♫ Ben E. King - Stand By Me ♫





	1. Chapter 1

Этим воскресным утром, в пути к радиостанции «BBC Manchester», Кендел чувствовал, что фортуна окончательно отвернулась от него на этих выходных.  
Череда неудач началась в пятницу утром с упавших в лужу ключей от машины. В последнее время у него вошло в привычку ездить на работу на машине, что освобождало лишние пятнадцать минут на сборы. Ленни, конечно, постоянно ругался из-за занятого единственного парковочного места перед зданием, но это мало волновало Бейнса. Тем утром он потратил минут десять в поисках того, чем бы поддеть ключи из довольно глубокой лужи, чтобы не запачкать куртку и пиджак под ней, в итоге чуть не нырнув в эту лужу с головой, тем самым едва не пропустив конец радиопередачи Кэмпбелла. Он успел прослушать предпоследнюю песню шоу и внезапное объявление о том, что в воскресенье с семи до девяти утра Бейн снова будет в эфире в связи с отъездом ведущего воскресной утренней передачи в незапланированный отпуск. При том, что в полдень в воскресенье они должны были встречать друга Кэмпбелла на вокзале, эта новость несколько встревожила Кендела, но голос радиоведущего заверил, что эта неурядица не должна повредить ничьим воскресным планам, так что Бейнс ненадолго успокоился.  
После работы обнаружилось, что какой-то урод сбил одно из зеркал заднего вида на его машине. Кэмпбелл, пришедший встретить Бейнса с работы (Кендел уже привык в такие дни выпроваживать Ленни пораньше, чтобы они не столкнулись), ошарашенно глядел на матерящегося Кендела, но в итоге всё разрешилось маленьким соревнованием по придумыванию самого нелицеприятного обзывательства для обидчика по пути в автомастерскую.  
До утра субботы всё было спокойно, однако перед завтраком Кендел умудрился поскользнуться в душе, перепугав готовящего завтрак Кэмпбелла своим криком и заработав здоровый синяк на бедре. Именно тогда, неуклюже поднимаясь со дна ванны, Бейнс собрал все злосчастья в череду неудач, ведущих к воскресному знакомству с Эдди, о котором он и так безмерно беспокоился. Позже за игрой в скрэббл¹ Кенделу удалось дважды составить слово «misfortune», и несмотря на то, что он получил за него 25 очков в первый раз и аж 60 во второй, это событие он тоже внёс в список неудач. Последним событием в этом списке пока что был мотоциклист, обливший Кендела с ног до головы, беспощадно запачкав грязной водой куртку и постиранные только на этой неделе брюки.  
И вот теперь, несмотря на то, что сегодня ещё ничего плохого не случилось и всё утро он был в прекрасном настроении, Бейнс нервно постукивал по рулю, стоя на светофоре перед последним поворотом до радиостанции. Больше всего он боялся произвести плохое впечатление на наставника и друга своего парня. Он знал, что они давно не общались, и это только больше усугубляло ситуацию, ставя его в тупик перед вопросом о том, как следует себя вести. Впрочем, не многим меньше его волновало то, что Кэмпбелл намеревался представить его именно как своего парня. Несколько девушек с радиостанции, которые пару раз видели, как Бейнс встречал Кэмпбелла, явно знали о том, что они встречаются, но никто из окружения Кендела ещё не знал, что «загадочной незнакомкой», с которой Кендел встречается уже месяц, является парень. Он хотел бы относиться к этому так же спокойно, как Бейн (по его словам он отшил флиртовавшую с ним в музыкальном магазине девушку фразой о том, что у него есть парень, и он явно не врал), но его пугала возможность того, что от него могут отвернуться.  
— Воспринимай это как тренировку перед признанием Ленни, — проговорил себе под нос Кендел, глазами подыскивая место на парковке у станции. — Признаться взрослому ворчливому мужику, что встречаешься с парнем, плёвое дело. — Хэй! — стоило ему выйти из машины, как на него тут же с объятием навалился Кэмпбелл. — Неудачи закончились? Слышал эфир? Как твой синяк?  
— Пока что всё в порядке, — Кендел неуверенно улыбнулся, освобождаясь из объятий. — Синяк не болит. Ленни ненавидит меня за то, что я слишком рано и слишком громко включил радио в воскресенье.  
— Я ужасно хочу молочный коктейль, — забираясь на пассажирское сидение сказал Кэмпбелл. — Ты завтракал? Я рассчитывал, что обедать мы поедем уже с Эдди, лучше конечно взять что-то с собой на вынос и поехать домой, если он сам, конечно, не захочет поесть вне дома, кто знает? — с каждым словом речь Кэмпбелла становилась всё быстрее. — Но если ты не завтракал, мы можем заехать куда-нибудь и поесть сейчас, а потом просто купить Эдди еды. Правда я не очень хочу есть сейчас, но если ты будешь, то я тоже что-нибудь съем, наверное. Правда если Эдди скажет, что не хочет есть, а хочет погулять, мы все останемся голодными, если не поедим сейчас, так что, может быть, нам стоит поесть, даже если ты… - Кэмпбелл затих, не закончив предложение.  
— Ты в порядке? — встревоженно оторвал взгляд от дороги Кендел.  
— Почти, — встряхнув головой, будто отгоняя наваждение, ответил Бейн. — Просто нервничаю. Я сильно обидел Эдди в последний раз, когда мы виделись, и с тех пор только обменялись парой писем с общими словами.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — успокаивающе сказал Кендел. Он сам не знал, откуда в нём появлялись эти спокойствие и уверенность, когда он видел, что Кэмпбелл не справляется. — Я позавтракал буквально час назад. Мы сейчас заедем за молочным коктейлем для тебя, и тогда, даже если Эдди не захочет есть, мы продержимся до ланча, — на светофоре Кендел обернулся к Бейну и положил руку ему на плечо, ловя взгляд. — Вы уже ссорились раньше, он всё равно гордится тобой. Если бы он так злился на тебя, он бы не приехал из Глазго, просто чтобы проведать тебя. Всё будет нормально.  
— Ты такой… спокойный, — удивлённо заметил Кэмпбелл, несколько расслабив позу после слов Кендела.  
— Если честно, я на грани того, чтоб блевануть от страха, чувак, — со смешком ответил Кендел, возвращая внимание к дороге.  
На вокзале было людно. Они знали только время прибытия поезда (Эдди прислал телеграмму), и Кендел абсолютно не представлял, как Кэмпбелл намеревался разглядеть в толпе невысокого мужчину средних лет. На удивление почти сразу после прибытия Бейн решительно потянул Кендела за собой в толпу, явно заметив своего друга.  
— Привет, приятель! — не успел Бейнс оглянуться, как уже стоял около обнимающего его парня темноволосого кудрявого мужчины с небольшой дорожной сумкой.  
— Привет, Эдди! — с не меньшим энтузиазмом отозвался Кэмпбелл, после чего обернулся к Кенделу. — Эдди, это Кендел Бейнс. Кендел, это Эдди МакКенна.  
— Добрый день, — Кендел сдержанно улыбнулся и пожал протянутую мужчиной руку.  
— Пойдёмте уже отсюда, ненавижу вокзалы, — громко сказал МакКенна, перекрикивая вокзальное объявление.  
Они выбрались на улицу только минут через семь, так как ловировавший между пассажирами Кэмпбелл постоянно оглядывался, видимо опасаясь потерять кого-то из своих спутников, из-за чего то Кендел, то Эдди регулярно в него врезались, вызывая недовольство окружающих людей.  
— Вот поэтому я никуда не езжу, — сварливо выдохнул Эдди. Они пошли к машине Кендела.  
— У тебя есть какие-то планы на сегодня? — не обратив внимания на брюзжание, начал Кэмпбелл. — Ты вообще надолго? Будешь жить у меня? У меня есть диван в гостиной. Не уверен, что на нём будет очень удобно, но всё лучше, чем на полу.  
— Вообще-то я буквально на два дня в Манчестере, завтра вечером уже обратный поезд, — отозвался Эдди. — Технически я мог бы просто прислать тебе письмо, но очень хотелось увидеть тебя, раз уж выдалась возможность.  
— Что-то случилось? — Кэмпбелл остановился перед Эдди, напряжённо заглядывая тому в лицо. Тот нервно усмехнулся и потёр шею.  
— Франсин выписывают с возвратом дееспособности через неделю, она будет иметь право принимать решения, так что, — Эдди достал откуда-то из-под куртки небольшой белый конверт. — Держи, она сама делала каждое вручную.  
Кэмпбелл вынул из незаклеенного конверта бежевую открытку, аккуратно оформленную цветными карандашами и с надписью “Приглашение”, написанной каллиграфическим почерком чернилами. Открыв её, он с восторгом вчитывался, после чего подпрыгнул на месте и сгрёб Эдди в охапку, радостно крича.  
— Передай Франсин, что приглашения вышли очень красивыми. Во всяком случае моё, — наконец отпустив Эдди сказал Кэмпбелл. Заметив стоящего в недоумении рядом Кендела, он протянул открытку ему. Это было приглашение на свадьбу Эдди и Франсин в марте.  
— Обязательно передам, — ответил МакКенна, смущённо улыбнувшись, после чего серьёзно посмотрел на Кэмпбелла, — И только попробуй не приехать.  
— Мы обязательно будем, — восторженно заявил Кэмпбелл, после чего умоляюще посмотрел на Кендела. — Ты же сможешь поехать со мной в Глазго?  
— Конечно, — сказал Кендел. Они продолжили пересекать стоянку у вокзала. — Ленни прекрасно справится без меня, особенно если я отдам ему ставку за дни моего отсутствия.  
— У тебя снова проблемы, Кэмпбелл? Ты не можешь приехать сам? — встревоженно спросил Эдди.  
— У меня всё в порядке, и я конечно же смогу приехать сам, если Кендел всё-таки не сможет, — уверенно, но с лёгкой грустью на последних словах ответил Кэмпбелл. — Просто я не хочу никуда ехать без него, потому что мы встречаемся.  
— Эм… давно? — выдал от замешательства первый пришедший в голову вопрос Эдди.  
— Ровно месяц, — отозвался Кендел. Да, не тот срок, на котором решают вопросы поездок полугодичной дальности, но Кенделу казалось, что они встречаются уже как минимум год.  
— Ну ладно, — стушевавшись, сказал МакКенна. Они наконец дошли до машины Кендела и сели в неё в напряжённом молчании.  
— Куда мы? — спросил Кендел у Кэмпбелла, сжавшегося на пассажирском сидении рядом.  
— Домой, — холодно ответил Кэмпбелл, смотря в одну точку где-то в районе собственных колен.  
— Заедем в ту забегаловку на углу по пути? — снова спросил Кендел, всеми силами пытаясь переключить внимание Кэмпбелла хоть на что-то другое.  
— Угу, — так же холодно отозвался Бейн. Кендел ещё не видел Кэмпбелла таким. Бейнс обернулся к сидевшему на заднем сидении Эдди, недовольно зыркнул на него и кивнул в сторону Кэмпбелла, мол “Исправляй что натворил”.  
— Я просто не думал, что тебя интересуют парни, — неловко начал Эдди. — Знаешь, за всё время нашего знакомства ты флиртовал только с девушками, так что извини, что я немного… ошарашен.  
— Я тоже не думал, что меня интересуют парни, пока не появился он, — отмер Кэмпбелл, улыбнувшись уголком губ. — Он неожиданно ворвался в мою жизнь, как наводнение, с этими его огромными пиджаками, странными друзьями и тысячами историй про них; ямочками на щеках, завораживающей мимикой, смущением от всяких глупостей и невероятной чуткостью, когда я действительно нуждаюсь в ней. С ним я чувствую себя… в безопасности. Это странно - чувствовать, что о тебе заботятся не из долга, а потому что хотят, потому что ты действительно дорог. И заботиться о ком-то тоже странно. Рядом с ним мне кажется, что всё правильно. Я - Венеция, и лет через сорок я утону, но сейчас это прекрасно. — Кэмпбелл закончил с нежной улыбкой на лице, после чего тронул закрывшего лицо ладонями Кендела за плечо. — Хэй, прости, что говорил о тебе так, как будто тебя здесь нет.  
— Заткнись, — отняв руки от заплаканного лица всхлипнул Кендел, после чего уткнулся в плечо наклонившемуся к нему Бейну. — Люблю тебя, придурок.  
Кэмпбелл обнял его, затем посмотрел на Эдди с виноватой улыбкой.  
— Франсин будет счастлива, когда узнает, что ты нашёл человека, который столько значит для тебя, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Эдди. — Я тоже рад за вас, мне просто нужно немного… привыкнуть, хорошо?  
— Всё в порядке, — кивнул Кэмпбелл, после чего повеселел и спросил, при этом начав поглаживать затихшего Кендела по спине, — Что ты будешь есть? Дома из еды только вафли, а я на самом деле не очень хочу в забегаловку на углу, потому что мы едим там почти каждый день.  
Когда Бейнс наконец успокоился достаточно, чтобы вести машину, они наконец сошлись на китайской забегаловке, после которой ещё заехали в продуктовый, и после этого наконец приехали домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Scrabble (рус. Эрудит) - настольная игра, в которую могут играть от 2 до 4 человек, составляя слова из имеющихся у них букв в поле размером 15 x 15


	2. Chapter 2

Ланч прошёл спокойно - Кэмпбелл принёс табурет, так что им удалось разместиться за маленьким столом прямо на кухне. Эдди очень серьёзно расспрашивал об их отношениях, на что Бейн в красках рассказывал о тех немногих общих историях, что они успели пережить, а Кендел только и успевал вворачивать изредка уточнения да неловко краснеть. Пока Кендел молчал, он пытался уловить реакции Эдди и понять производимое впечатление. Тот хмурился, когда речь заходила о спорных выходках Бейнса, что тревожило последнего, но когда Кэмпбелл рассказывал о в общем-то логичных для Кендела вещах, вроде элементарной эмпатии и совместном принятии решений, Эдди бросал на Кендела благодарные взгляды. Да, вероятно МакКенна не очень рад тому, что Кэмпбелл связался с инфантильным импульсивным острым на язык парнем, но Кендел надеялся, что тот понял, что он никогда не причинит Бейну вреда.  
— Знаешь, я так злился на тебя, когда ты ушёл с Радио Скотланд, — устало выдохнул Эдди, когда с ланчем было покончено, и повисла неловкая пауза. — Ведь я пожертвовал всем ради того, чтобы ты получил эту работу, а ты так легко от неё отказался. Но потом я понял, что ты просто воспользовался своим шансом двигаться дальше. И вот ты здесь, сейчас, рассказываешь мне всякую влюблённую чепуху со счастливыми глазами. Я так счастлив за тебя, приятель.  
— Эй, ну что ты, — Кэмпбелл положил руку на плечо Эдди. — Ты тоже не стоишь на месте. Ты сменил работу на ту, что тебе действительно нравится — музыкальный магазин, это же так классно! И вы с Франсин женитесь! Обалдеть! Могла твоя бабуля предположить такое ещё три года назад, а? Кстати, ты сообщил ей?  
— Собираюсь отправить ей приглашение не раньше февраля, иначе она сразу примчится и нам придётся жить с ней до самой свадьбы. Но я пишу ей письма. Она всё ещё ужасно недовольна тем, что я продаю пластинки, - просмеялся Эдди.  
— Вот видишь, мы все двигаемся вперёд, — Кэмпбелл бросил взгляд на Кендела, убеждаясь, что он не слишком устал от душевных излияний. — Как там Розали? Всё ещё борется за наши права?  
— И даже не безрезультатно, насколько я знаю, — Эдди улыбнулся. — Ближайшие магазины начали обслуживать постояльцев Хиллкреста. Не обошлось без угроз от местных властей, которых растормошила статья в газете, появившаяся исключительно благодаря Розали. Я пару раз пересекался с Джимом, и, кажется, их отношения тоже пошли на поправку. Не думаю, что они действительно когда-нибудь простят друг друга, но они точно перестали друг друга обвинять.  
— Отлично. У тебя есть пластинки, у Франсин — котята и дееспособность, у Розали — дом и права, а у меня — Манчестер и вот этот парень, — Кэмпбелл с улыбкой кивнул на молчаливо сидящего на табуретке Кендела, после чего внезапно погрустнел и замолчал, а после паузы спросил, — Как там Фергюс?  
— Мы приезжаем на могилу раз в пару месяцев, — уткнувшись взглядом в столешницу, ответил Эдди. — Розали приходит каждую неделю — прибирается, меняет цветы, всё такое. Пару раз видел там Изабелл — она всё ещё работает в Сэнт Джуд, говорит, что без нас стало гораздо спокойнее. Особенно без тебя, — на этих словах оба снова рассмеялись, после чего затихли и подняли друг на друга взгляды.  
— Он бы гордился тем, чего мы достигли, — уверенно проговорил Кэмпбелл, после чего непринуждённо добавил, — Ну что, может в Скрэббл сыграем?

До позднего вечера они играли и разговаривали. Через пару часов после ланча уже и Кендел наконец втянулся в беседу, и после того, как он вернулся к своему обычному стилю общения, он почувствовал, как и Кэмпбелла покидает внутреннее напряжение. Поужинав остатками ланча (и пронаблюдав, как Кэмпбелл принял свои таблетки), они засобирались ложиться спать. Пока Эдди был в душе, они вдвоём разгребли вещи, валявшиеся на диване, и расправили его для Эдди. Кенделу было ужасно неловко, что они с Бейном будут спать вместе, пока за тоненькой стенкой на диване будет спать МакКенна. Это была ещё одна из причин, почему Кендел всё ещё не привёл Кэмпбелла к себе — чёртова слышимость и слишком неловкое соседство.  
Когда Кендел выходил из душа (последним, так что горячей воды уже почти не осталось, и ему было весьма холодно), Эдди уже похрапывал под единственным в квартире одеялом. Кендел прошёл мимо него на цыпочках и тихонько защёлкнул за собой дверь спальни, после чего моментально забрался под покрывало и прижался к тёплому Кэмпбеллу.  
— Горячая вода закончилась? — шёпотом спросил Бейн, на что Кендел угукнул и прижался крепче. — Прости, мне нужно было раньше выйти.  
— Ничего, — так же шёпотом ответил Бейнс. — Не впервой.  
— Хочешь, я тебя согрею? — спросил Кэмпбелл прямо на ухо Кендела, потеревшись пахом о его бедро.  
— Ты с ума сошёл?! — прикрикнул шёпотом Кендел, однако отодвигаться не стал. — Эдди нас услышит.  
— Он спит, — Кэмпбелл затих, прислушиваясь. За стенкой послышался храп. — Ничего страшного не случится, если я тебя согрею.  
Кендел лишь затаил дыхание, на самом деле не желая спорить с Кэмпбеллом. Каждый раз, когда Бейн дотрагивался до него чуть более интимно, чем до кого-либо другого, он начинал чувствовать себя, как пятнадцатилетний подросток, и всё внутри у него вздрагивало. Несмотря на то, что его тело подводило его из-за волнения или усталости пару раз с его бывшими, за время отношений с Кэмпбеллом осечек не случалось даже в дни, когда он чувствовал себя предельно вымотанным. Впрочем, они встречались всего месяц.  
Кэмпбелл подтянул покрывало почти до подбородка Бейнса, после чего нырнул под него. Кендел почувствовал поцелуй на груди и опустившиеся на бёдра ладони. Мурашки пробежали по его телу, и ему импульсивно захотелось сбросить покрывало, но он решил не нарушать правил игры, которую затеял Кэмпбелл, во всяком случае пока. Кэмпбелл игриво стянул семейники Кендела, параллельно прокладывая дорожку сухих хаотичных поцелуев от его груди вниз. Когда губы Кэмпбелла оставили влажный поцелуй на бедре прямо напротив уже почти затвердевшего члена, Кендел наконец осознал, как конкретно Бейн задумал его согреть.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — Кендел всё же отбросил покрывало, открывая себе вид на с интересом разглядывающего его член в полутьме Кэмпбелла. Тот не выглядел нерешительным или напуганным, наоборот, у него в глазах играли искорки.  
— Ага, — поднял взгляд на него Кэмпбелл. — Имел вчера утром интересный разговор с Трикси на эту тему. Как-нибудь потом расскажу тебе о ней, забавная девчонка, жаль, мы редко пересекаемся. Но в общем если мне не понравится — я остановлюсь, не переживай. А теперь расслабься и оставь всё мне.  
Кендел откинулся обратно на подушку. Кэмпбелл прикрыл отброшенным покрывалом ноги Кендела ниже колена, видимо всё ещё переживая, что тому холодно, но Бейнс уже почти забыл об этом, опьянённый предвкушением. Краем сознания он всё ещё помнил, что нельзя было шуметь, но когда рука Кэмпбелла сжала основание его члена, а губы сомкнулись на головке, он издал довольно громкий стон, после чего шёпотом выругался и прижал ко рту ладонь. Кэмпбелл не опускался ниже середины ствола, периодически выпускал член изо рта, проводя языком и целуя отдельные места, видимо казавшиеся ему самому интересными. Кендел жмурился и сжимал зубы, подавляя в себе стоны и желание толкнуться бёдрами вверх. Да, у них был достаточно регулярный секс, но Кендел всегда был снизу, так что его член, судя по всему, истосковался по столь пристальному вниманию. Бейн ненадолго отстранился, устраиваясь удобнее, после чего продолжил в значительно более быстром темпе, увеличивая амплитуду и с каждым движением вбирая чуть глубже, пока на одном из движений резко не остановился, выпуская член изо рта и пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Осторожнее, — хриплым шёпотом отозвался Кендел, понимая, что случилось. — Тебе не нужно так стараться, не пытайся заглотить его весь, всё и так классно.  
— Я просто хотел попробовать, — с невинной улыбкой ответил Кэмпбелл, разминая шею. — Не получилось. Ну, может, в следующий раз.  
Не позволив Кенделу возразить, Кэмпбелл вобрал в рот головку и обвёл её языком, заставляя Бейнса снова закрыть себе рот ладонью, сдерживая стон. Бейн вернулся к довольно быстрому темпу, однако перестал пытаться опуститься ниже середины ствола. Кендел был уже максимально близок к финалу, но он понимал, что если попытается предупредить Кэмпбелла об этом вслух, получится слишком громко и со стоном, так что он потянулся рукой к Кэмпбеллу, не открывая зажмуренных глаз. Когда он нашёл и сжал его руку, Бейн как раз собирался прерваться на то, чтобы сглотнуть слюну, но отвлёкшись на сжавшуюся на его предплечье ладонь, сделал это, не выпуская головку изо рта. Не сдержав последнего стона (однако заглушив его ладонью), Кендел конвульсивно вскинул бёдра вверх и кончил. Тут же раздался сильный задыхающийся кашель Кэмпбелла, который моментально привёл Бейнса в чувства.  
— Извини, блин, извини пожалуйста! — Кендел сел и начал гладить его по спине, так как он уже почти откашлялся. — Я случайно, честное слово. Я хотел предупредить тебя, но не успел.  
Кэмпбелл поднял взгляд на Кендела. Его лицо было в слезах и сперме, но он ехидно улыбался. Кендел поспешно дотянулся до покрывала и вытер им его лицо, после чего поцеловал. Раздался громкий стук в дверь спальни.  
— Ребята, у вас всё в порядке? — послышался встревоженный голос Эдди.  
Кэмпбелл набросил покрывало на Кендела, спрыгнул с кровати и приоткрыл дверь, загораживая собой вид на комнату.  
— Всё в порядке, Эдди, я просто закашлялся. Ложись спать, — самым честным и спокойным тоном заверил МакКенну Бейн.  
— Точно всё в порядке? — настороженно переспросил сонный Эдди, пытаясь всё же заглянуть в преграждаемую комнату.  
— Всё хорошо, более чем, — ответил Кэмпбелл, после чего развернул Эдди за плечи и сделал шаг из комнаты, направляя того к дивану. — Ложись спать, мы больше не будем шуметь, обещаю.  
— Ну ладно, — пробурчал Эдди, после чего Кэмпбелл вернулся в спальню, закрыл дверь за собой и упал обратно на кровать.  
— Не думаю, что он слышал что-то кроме кашля, — ответил он шёпотом на испуганный взгляд Кендела.  
— Надеюсь, — Кендел ещё раз чмокнул Кэмпбелла в губы, после чего притянул его к себе и обнял. — Горло не болит? Прости пожалуйста, я правда хотел предупредить.  
— Да в порядке я, в порядке, — хихикнул Бейн, потеревшись носом о плечо Кендела. — Мне даже понравилось. Если бы не последний инцидент, конечно. Я думал, будет противнее, но ты даже… вкусный?  
— Это потому, что я только из душа, — улыбнулся в ответ Кендел.  
— Или потому, что это ты, — глядя прямо Бейнсу в глаза, прошептал Кэмпбелл, вынуждая Кендела покраснеть и отвести взгляд. — Ты согрелся?  
— Более чем, — ответил Кендел, положив тёплую ладонь на открывшуюся из-за задравшейся майки полоску кожи на пояснице Кэмпбелла. — Хочешь, чтобы я тоже помог тебе согреться?  
— Не думаю, что смогу сегодня, — немного раздосадованно и виновато отозвался Кэмпбелл. — Слишком много таблеток. Я принял дополнительные успокоительные, когда мы приехали, так что…  
— Значит наверстаем завтра вечером, — уверенно ответил Кендел. — Не накручивай себя, пока я буду на работе, хорошо? Я отвезу вас на вокзал вечером, потом мы вернёмся и всё обсудим, и тебе не придётся пить лишние таблетки.  
— Хорошо, — прошептал Кэмпбелл, уткнувшись носом в плечо Кендела. Ему нравилось засыпать именно так, не смотря на то, что он был выше, так что ему приходилось поджимать ноги, чтобы они не свешивались с кровати. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, Кэмпбелл.

Следующее утро началось ужасно — Кендел проспал будильник (на самом деле он не был уверен, что вообще завёл его), из-за чего собирался в спешке и даже не успел позавтракать. Кэмпбелл так сильно хотел всучить ему с собой сэндвичи, что спустился провожать его до машины, и тогда они оба увидели ЭТО.  
— Твою ж мать, — прошипел Кендел, глядя на сделанную из баллончика надпись на своей машине.  
— Вот чёрт, — отозвался Кэмпбелл, ошарашенно оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг, конечно, не было никого подозрительного.  
— Ублюдки ебаные, — продолжил шипеть Кендел. — Сука, сука, СУКА!  
— Я живу не в лучшем районе, не стоит оставлять твою машину здесь, — всё ещё толком не понимая, как на это реагировать, сказал Кэмпбелл.  
— Да нахуй это дерьмо! — вскрикнул Кендел, рывком открывая дверь машины, после чего таким же рывком забирая пакет с сэндвичами из рук Бейна и бросая его на пассажирское сидение. — Я могу парковаться здесь, если захочу. Могу быть, кем хочу. Могу поцеловать своего парня посреди улицы, если захочу! — На этих словах он притянул к себе ошарашенного Кэмпбелла и коротко поцеловал. — И никто, блять, не смеет разрисовывать мою машину! Запалю — руки нахер пообрываю!  
— Мы не знаем, кто это был, так что осторожнее с угрозами, Кендел, — попытался утихомирить его Бейн. Как ни странно, это подействовало — Кендел уткнулся носом Кэмпбеллу в плечо и взвыл.  
— Проводишь Эдди на вокзал сам, ладно? — устало выдавил из себя Кендел, наконец успокоившись. — Мне нужно будет отдать машину на перекраску после работы, так что я не смогу вас отвезти.  
— Ничего страшного, мы съездим на автобусе, — уверил его Кэмпбелл. — Только приходи вечером, пожалуйста, хорошо? А то я буду волноваться.  
— Конечно, от автомастерской я и пешком могу дойти, ты как раз уже успеешь вернуться, — Кендел несколько обречённо выдохнул, чмокнул Кэмпбелла в щёку и сел в машину. — Не переживай за меня. И сам не нервничай. Хорошо проведи время.  
Кэмпбелл кивнул, после чего Кендел завёл машину и уехал, красуясь надписью “queer” на всю водительскую сторону.

Кендел опоздал на добрых полчаса, но появился эффектно, паркуясь разукрашенным бортом прямо к окнам офиса. Ленни, как раз менявший вывеску о горячих турах, так и застыл у окна, наблюдая за тем, как Кендел с матами выбирается из своей машины, не забыв пакет с сэндвичами.  
— Не спрашивай, пожалуйста, вечером я её перекрашу, — прямо с порога выпалил Бейнс. — И извини за опоздание, я проспал будильник.  
— Но какого… — Ленни обернулся к Кенделу, но всё ещё пребывал в шоке. — Она что, весь день будет у нас покупателей отпугивать?  
— Может и привлечёт кого, — прыснул Кендел. Его смешки с шуток на эту тему явно станут сегодня истерическими в какой-то момент.  
— Да чёрт тебя дери, Кендел, как это случилось? Почему? - Смарт подошёл к Бейнсу, который успел уже плюхнуться за свой стол и начать открывать пакет с сэндвичами.  
— Припарковался в хреновом районе, — пожал плечами Кендел. — Хотя я уже пару недель спокойно оставлял там машину, и всё было в порядке. Видимо запалили нас, мудаки.  
— Запалили? Да что ты натворил? — Ленни продолжал задавать вопросы, не в силах собрать в логическую цепочку надпись на машине и последнюю реплику Кендела, которую он проронил, не подумав. Однако последний решил, что, видимо, настал тот самый момент.  
— Слушай, Ленни, нам уже давно нужно было об этом поговорить, — начал Кендел, указывая Ленни на стул перед своим столом, чтобы он сел. Смарт послушался, — Как ты знаешь, я уже месяц как с кем-то встречаюсь и делаю всё для того, чтобы избежать вашего знакомства. Ты думаешь, я просто так отправляю тебя пару раз в неделю с работы пораньше? Это только потому, что за мной заходят. Я не привожу этого человека домой, уклоняюсь от твоих расспросов, и всё это не столько потому, что я боюсь, что ты испортишь мне очередные отношения. Не думаю, что ты сможешь испортить мне эти. Причина в том же, почему на моей машине появилась эта надпись. Я понятия не имею, как ты к этому отнесёшься, и поэтому всё это время молчал, но больше я уже не могу.  
— Ты, типа… — Ленни подвис ещё на пару секунд, после чего предположил, — Встречаешься с трансом?  
— Что?! — Кендел всплеснул руками, встал, недоумённо обошёл стул, но после сел обратно, — Как тебе вообще такое в голову могло прийти, блин? Где тут логика?  
— Ну, “queer”, девушка, не знакомишь, — промямлил Смарт.  
— Я встречаюсь с парнем. Обычным парнем, он не переодевается в девушку или что-то такое, он даже не женственный совсем. Самый обычный парень. Ну, не совсем самый обычный — немного знаменитый. Зовут Кэмпбелл, ведёт утреннюю передачу на “BBC Manchester”.  
— Так вот почему ты начал радио по утрам слушать, — довольный собственным пониманием, сказал Смарт, после чего нахмурился, — Я думал, ты натурал.  
— Я тоже так думал, — смущённо усмехнулся Бейнс. — Не думаю, что мне резко перестали нравиться девушки, дело просто… в нём. Он… особенный?  
— Ох, Кендел, да ты точно влюблён, — улыбнулся Ленни. — И если что — не переживай, брат жены моего кузена — гей, так что я нормально к ним отношусь.  
Кендел уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки и облегчённо выдохнул.  
— Я редко говорю тебе такие вещи, но спасибо, Ленни, — через пару секунд подняв голову, сказал Кендел. — У меня все выходные дерьмо какое-то творилось, но хотя бы с этим мне повезло.  
— Твоя машина всё ещё портит нам продажи, так что я не стал бы говорить о везении, — заметил Смарт, переходя на своё рабочее место.  
— Я перекрашу её вечером, я же говорил, — с привычным по отношению к Ленни раздражением сказал Кендел, после чего смягчился и наконец распаковал пакет со своим завтраком. — Хочешь сэндвич?  
— Сделанный твоим домовитым парнем? — с доброй усмешкой уточнил Ленни.  
— Я бы сказал, гиперактивным парнем, — усмехнулся в ответ Бейнс.  
— Не откажусь.


End file.
